


sparring

by hyacinthis



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Advice, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Relationship Advice, Trust Issues, i love renee she is an angel and everyone needs to appreciate her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: “Andrew, I really think you should come sit and have some water.”“I told you-”“I heard you.” She says calmly with a shrug. “And I’m just going to keep saying it until you come sit by me, water break or not.”





	sparring

“Drew, I think we should take a water break.”

“No, _I’m fine._” He answers, panting.

“Then _I’m_ going to take a water break. I’m just going to recommend you do the same.”

Renee takes off her gloves, tossing them onto the bench as she sits. She reaches down, grabbing the water bottle by her feet, and taking a long drink. Andrew stares blankly at the spot where she was standing, hands at his sides. Renee watches him quietly as she drinks her water. She sets the bottle down for a moment, running a hand through her sweaty hair.

“I don’t know about you, but I can’t wait to go home and shower.”

No answer.

“The heat really gets the best out of the two of us, huh?” She smiles conversationally.

No answer.

“Andrew, I really think you should come sit and have some water.”

“I told you-”

“I heard you.” She says calmly with a shrug. “And I’m just going to keep saying it until you come sit by me, water break or not.”

Andrew lets out a low grunt before shucking off his gloves. He walked towards the bench and sits a good foot or so away from her. She looks up at the sky, watches some of the clouds roll in as Andrew pants heavily next to her. She leans down and picks up his water bottle before handing it to him. He takes it, taking a small drink then pouring some over his face.

“It’s hot, isn’t it?”

Andrew grunts in response.

“I hope it rains.”

Andrew stays silent.

“We need it.”

He takes another drink of his water and Renee does the same, smiling a little to herself. _Andrew, Andrew, Andrew._ She thinks. 

“What’s on your mind?” She asks, staring up at the sky again.

“Nothing.” He answers quickly, defensively.

Renee shrugs her shoulders, continuing to stare up at the sky. They really need that rain. This summer has been a cruel one and the whole team has been suffering. Renee can’t remember the last time they had a heat this bad. She leans back on her arms, looking over at Andrew.

“So you’re just not gonna talk to me?”

“No.”

“No you’re not going to talk to me or no you’re not going to not talk to me?”

Andrew goes quiet, his brows furrowed. Renee smiles a little bit then shakes her head. The two of them have an interesting bond. That’s what Andrew calls it, a bond. Renee says ‘friendship’ but Andrew says ‘bond.’ Either way, it’s interesting. She thinks of Andrew as a brother and she _likes_ to think he thinks of her as a sister but she can’t be sure. 

“I… Haven’t felt like this in a long, _long_ time and… I don’t know what to think or do or… Feel.”

Renee’s ever present smile slowly fades as she turns to him, tilting her head of pastel pinks, purples, greens, and blues to the side. When she first dyed her hair and showed it to Andrew, Andrew looked at her for a long time then told her it looked like a unicorn puked on her head. He liked it.

“What do you mean?” She asks, voice soft. There’s a tension in the air and he’s radiating almost entirely off of Andrew. _He must be really upset._ She thinks.

“_Him._ He just.. I don’t… He comes in here and really makes a fucking fool of himself and here I am…”

“Neil?”

“I like him.” 

Andrew turns to look at her, a certain vulnerability in his eyes that Renee has rarely seen. She sits up straight, turning all of her attention to him (as if she hadn’t before).

“A lot.”

Renee nods quietly in understanding, pulling a bruised knee up onto the bench beside her chest. She rests her head on it, ignoring the dull pain that momentarily flares up when she does. 

“And I…” He inhales slowly and turns away, staring up at the sky above him. “It scares the _shit_ out of me.”

“Why?” Renee asks, but she knows the answer. They both just need to hear him say it.

“Because what am I supposed to do?” Andrew asks, throwing his hands up angrily. “Trust this guy? Let him in? Assume that he’s not going to do something both of us will regret? I can’t… I don’t have the energy to put my trust in someone again but…”

“You want to, don’t you?”

“I don’t know!” He exclaims. “I don’t know and it’s scaring me and it’s frustrating me and I just…” Be turns to look at her again. “_Renee, what do I do?_”

Renee inhales slowly then exhales just as slowly. She leans down to pick up her water bottle, taking a quick sip. She thinks it over, her mind moving at a million miles a minute. She’s sure Andrew’s mind is moving even faster, though. She likes Neil. She thinks he’s a sweet guy. Not her type, not in the slightest. She smiles a little to herself. But he’s sweet. He seems like he cares about the team and if he doesn’t then he’s a wonderful actor. And the few interactions they had were always pleasant. She left their conversations with a smile on her face.

But Andrew had a point. They didn’t quite know him. He was much more elusive and quiet than the rest of the team. Which was fine, but the Foxes had been together for some time. Throwing a stranger into the mix was a little bit jarring but they all adjusted well with some minor bumps along the way. Andrew was having the hardest time adjusting, and Renee knew it. 

“You’re not going to like my answer.” Renee says, pushing some hair from her face.

“I don’t care.” He answers.

“I think he’s worth a shot.” Andrew stares at her, breathing steadily. “Just… Be cautious. I don’t think you need to be scared, just cautious. Which I know you always are. But I think if he was looking to cause a stir he would’ve already done it by now, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think he’s nice. He can be a little bit stupid and act without thinking. But I think he’s nice. I think he could be worth your time.” Andrew opens his mouth. “And your energy.”

He closes it, leaning. back on his arms and closing his eyes. He inhales and exhales slowly, obviously trying to keep himself relaxed. She understands why he’s worked up. He swallows hard then smiles a little bit.

“You’re right, I didn’t like that answer.”

“Well, you know I won’t lie to you.”

“You don’t lie.”

“But if I did, I especially wouldn’t do it to you.”

“You’re being gross.”

“And you’re being stubborn.”

Andrew shrugs a shoulder, a ‘you got me there’ type movement. Renee smiles to herself. _Andrew, Andrew, Andrew._ She thinks.

“You need to take your time though.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do. I’m not gonna go jumping headfirst into this.”

“Well I didn’t think you would. I think that it’s just important to take things at your own pace.”

Andrew nods quietly, standing up and stretching. Renee hands him his water bottle and he takes a drink before looking down at her. He’s expecting them to pick up where they left off but Renee’s not done and to top it off, she’s tired.

“Have you talked to Bee about it?”

“I’ve got more important things to talk to her about.”

“I think this is pretty important.”

“I might, I don’t know.”

“I think you should.”

He stares at her, blinking. 

“I’m telling you to talk to Bee about it.”

“Okay, okay, I will. Now go one more round with me. Loser buys dinner.”

Renee smiles and stands up, cracking her knuckles.

“I hope you brought your wallet, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wish their friendship was talked abt more in the book bc,,,,,, i love them,,,, So much,,,, renee is my baby angel
> 
> anyways! if y’all liked this leave me some kudos and drop a comment pls!!! i’ve rly been enjoying writing for aftg so maybe i’ll have more soon ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
